


FarSight 1 ; Resignation

by Lightcudder



Series: FarSight/Dark Matter [1]
Category: UFO
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Far Side, Herculaneum, Hurt/Comfort, Italy, Moon, Secrets, breakdown - Freeform, resignation, spies. American President
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcudder/pseuds/Lightcudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new President of the IAC has a hidden agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FarSight 1 ; Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story some time ago, and then realised that it didn't fit in with the next trilogy..Dark Matters. So I re-wrote it, several times! Hopefully this is the final version

  
A UFO Story  
By  
Lightcudder  
©November2010

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
The original characters, places  and plot are the property of the author of this story.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material.  
No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Prologue;**

 

‘Congratulations, General, it’s about time someone recognised your talents,’ Straker noted, shaking hands with the grey-haired  officer who had been his boss for the last ten years  but  also a much valued  mentor  for even longer.

‘Talents? I think they just wanted to keep a closer eye on me, Ed. I’ve been pestering the JCS for months about their inadequate defence systems, and this is one way they can shut me up, or so they think.’ He grinned at the SHADO Commander. ‘What do they say; if you can’t beat them, join them? Well, I intend pestering them plenty more once I get inside their cosy little group.’

‘I’m sorry that you’ll be leaving the IAC though. Have you selected your replacement yet?’ Straker enquired.

Henderson looked pensive. ‘Well, actually Ed, the other members have voted to elect the new president, although it’s not yet been formally approved. I didn’t have much say in the matter at the end. The US President’s Chief of Staff had the casting vote, and to some extent overrode the other members. He was inflexible about his choice for IAC President; General Peter Fitzpatrick. USAF. Very experienced and has worked with the IAC on several projects. The Chief of Staff was adamant that the President had to be an American, and put Fitzpatrick’s name forward as the only viable candidate.  To be honest he wouldn’t be my choice.  I don’t particularly like the man, but the obvious candidate is not yet available.’ He looked askance at Straker.

‘Obvious candidate? You don’t mean me, do you, James?’ Ed Straker leaned back in his chair. ‘No thank you, General. I would rather resign than.......’ and he stopped, as if realising what he had said.

‘End up here? Behind this desk? Don’t blame you, Ed. It’s not the career move I was looking for. You know I always intended to run SHADO, but things just didn’t work out right for me. But in a way, I think the best man got the job. I couldn’t have done what you do now. I haven’t got the energy or the commitment. Let’s be realistic. I’m looking forward to a few easy years before I retire properly. Or does that sound selfish?’

Straker paused and thought for a moment before answering. ‘No, General. You’ve given a lot to SHADO, much more than anyone expected. And you’ve done a good job, a damned good job. I wish you every success in the future. So, when do I get to meet this Fitzpatrick?’

 **Chapter 1**

The imposing modern building that housed the offices of the International Astrophysics Commission was, as usual, deserted this evening. Only night staff were evident as Ed Straker walked up to the entrance and showed his ID. Peter Fitzpatrick, the new President, had arranged the meeting, and although it was at an unusual time, Straker was keen to get to meet the IAC boss, despite his reservations. Damn Henderson, he thought to himself with regret;  it was going to be a hard task trying to explain SHADO’ s plans for future development to a relative newcomer. ****

The building blazed with lights despite the lateness, but  the wide corridors were empty as the SHADO Commander headed for the top floor suite, once Henderson’s office and now occupied by a man unknown to him. The door was open, and Fitzpatrick, tall , dark-haired and slender, was working behind the desk as Straker entered the outer office. The new IAC President  looked up, smiling as he heard the footsteps.

‘Straker. Good to see you. We haven’t met before, have we? Sorry to drag you out here so late at night, but I’ve been busy getting up to date on all Henderson’s projects.’ He smiled at Straker and shook hands before sitting back down at his desk. ‘Now, Commander. I’ve been going through the accounts from the last three years. It seems to me that we have been seriously underfunding SHADO. You must have had one hell of a struggle trying to keep things running smoothly considering that your budget has hardly increased in the last two years. I intend doing something about that as soon as possible. But first,’ and he leaned back in his chair and studied the man sat on the other side of his desk. ‘I want you to tell me about FarSight. How long will it take to build, how much money will it take, and, the most important point, is it really necessary?’

Ed Straker looked at him, and with a thin  smile opened his briefcase, pulled out the detailed plans and spread them on the desk. Then he began to talk.

 

This story will be published in its entirety on **The Ed Straker Herald**

 


End file.
